


Sunflower Market (Thoroughly Loved)

by summenade



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Mark is sad guys, Mutual Pining, NCT members brief mentions, SUPER MODUS MAAPIN, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, alternative universe, mark modus banget lmao, slight angst
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-04-29 18:05:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14478237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summenade/pseuds/summenade
Summary: Tatapan mata Donghyuck seketika terarah ke arena pentas dimana sebuah band hendak bernyanyi. Seorang pemuda yang Donghyuck kenal naik ke atas panggung—itu si armrest nazi. Pria itu memakai jaket denim berwarna biru navi dan rambutnya distyle comma, membuatnya rapih namun juga santai. Entah kenapa perhatian Donghyuck terserap pada tatapan matanya yang, berbeda dengan tadi siang, terasa sangat menusuk kali ini.“Hello, people,” Pemuda itu memulai, “I’m Mark Lee, and I’m going to sing you a sad story.”alternatively; organic farmer Donghyuck goes into a business trip, meets Mark the Canadian super rapper, crashing stranger's wedding, bickering in monkey's forest, kissing, making out. not necessarily in that order.





	1. i

**Author's Note:**

> i'm--what the hell guys.  
> kenapa mh indonesia ngga ada di ao3. c'mon naw. don't joke with me.

Donghyuck tidak pernah keluar dari pulau kecilnya, Jeju, semenjak dia masih orok. Orang tuanya adalah petani sayur yang cukup terkenal di Jeju, bisnis lancar dan mereka menyukai uang yang datang ke bank akun keluarga mereka. Ibu selalu bilang bahwa di dalam tubuh yang kuat, ada jiwa yang kuat pula—dan semua itu berasal dari makanan yang kuat. Keluarga Lee memulai usaha pertanian organik karena Ibu. Berangkat dari sisa uang dalam akun bank ayah dan ibu digabung jadi satu, mereka akhirnya merintis usaha pertanian organik yang ternyata, disukai oleh banyak orang, populer diantara sosialita vegan, dan akhirnya meraup banyak klien domestik.

Kulitnya yang berwarna karamel adalah hasil dari membantu ibu menanam tomat, atau memanen wortel. Usaha pertanian mereka membutuhkan banyak orang, dan dulu, orang tua Donghyuck tidak memiliki banyak _resource_ untuk mempekerjakan orang. Donghyuck menggunakan topi taninya dan berkata dengan suara lantang bahwa dia akan membantu, dan tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa menahan Donghyuck. Ibu menangis kala malam ketika melihat luka lecet di tangan Donghyuck kecil saat menarik lobak, atau lecet di lututnya karena terjatuh di atas kerikil-kerikil, namun Donghyuck selalu bilang bahwa dia sudah besar, jadi sedikit luka tidaklah menyakitkan dirinya.

Kembali ke kalimat pertama, Donghyuck tidak pernah keluar dari Jeju, karena selain tidak perlu, Donghyuck juga tidak mau meninggalkan ibu yang bandel. Beliau tidak mau berhenti menengok lahan mereka yang sudah luas, sekalipun Donghyuck memperingati Ibu bahwa pekerja lahan mereka sekarang sudah lebih dari seratus. Ayah terlalu sibuk bolak-balik Jeju-Seoul, harus ada seseorang yang menahan Ibu untuk tidak melakukan hal gila. Jadi bayangkan kagetnya Donghyuck saat mendengar berita itu.

“Apa?” Donghyuck menengok, “Ayah mau aku apa?”

“Ke Bali,” ucap Dongah sambil mencuci kentang untuk makan siang mereka. Mereka berdua duduk di teras, memandang langit musim panas yang terang, dan warna biru langit yang azur. “Ayah tidak sempat  lagi ke Bali, terus Ibu harus ke rumah sakit. Asisten Ayah kan kamu, _hyung_.”

Donghyuck mengerutkan dahi, melepas sarung tangannya yang kotor terkena tanah. Bunga _gladioli_ yang baru saja dia siram terlupakan. “Terus yang jaga ibu nanti siapa, bocah?”

“ _Hyung,_ aku sudah 16 tahun. Dongin sama Eunsook juga sudah besar. Kami bisa bantu-bantu di lahan.”

Donghyuck, tentu saja, menolak. Dia tidak pernah pergi ke luar negeri sebelumnya dan jujur saja dia tidak mau merubah hal tersebut. Kali kedua perkataan ini keluar, adalah dari sang Ibu sendiri.

“Di Bali ada teman ayah yang mau menunjukkan cara pengairan yang baik,” Ibu berbicara dengan ceria, dia mengerang nikmat saat Donghyuck memijat kakinya lebih keras, “Ayah bertemu dengannya di Seoul. Dia mengirim tiketnya kemarin. Bagaimana kalau kamu pergi? Ayah sungkan untuk menolak orang itu, katanya dia sangat baik dan cukup populer di antara petani organik di Seoul.”

“Bu,” rengek Donghyuck, “Aku tidak bisa Bahasa Inggris.”

“Tidak jadi masalah,” seru Ibu, “Mereka bisa memberimu translator atau apalah. Yang pasti kamu harus pergi! Umur sudh 23 tahun dan masih saja jomblo…”

 _Oh._ Donghyuck memandang Ibu tidak percaya. Pantesan nyuruhnya semangat. Ada agenda tersendiri. Donghyuck masih saja berusaha untuk mengelak, bahkan menolak untuk memberi sang ibu pijatan legendaris Lee Donghyuck, namun pria muda ini mati kutu ketika Ayahnya, dari Seoul via handphone, menyuruhnya untuk segera pergi ke Bali besok malam, titik tanpa koma.

“Bisa-bisa ayah malu nanti, nak.” Ultimatum sang Ayah lembut, namun jelas. Tidak ada tempat untuk menolak.

Jadi Donghyuck, diiringi dengan gerutuan (dari dirinya), nyanyi-nyanyian (dari adik-adiknya yang minta dibawakan oleh-oleh) dan tawa (dari ibu, yang sepertinya terhibur melihat bocah-bocah membuat kakak tertua mereka kesal), Donghyuck mengepak barangnya, (ternyata paspor nya sudah dipersiapkan oleh Ibu diam-diam, _what the hell._ ) dan pergi ke bandara Jeju menuju Bali.

Perjalanannya cukup memakan waktu karena pesawat Donghyuck transit cukup lama. Ketika pesawat lepas landas, Donghyuck memandang keluar. Awan berwarna pristin sementara matahari masih brilian, seperti siang hari di Jeju ketika dia memanen wortel. Di telinganya, suara Ed menyanyikan _Supermarket_ _Flower_ terdengar memanja, seperti madu, namun lebih manis.

“ _Excuse me._ ”

Suara itu terdengar dalam dan rendah, dan capek juga. Awalnya Donghyuck tidak mengira suara itu ditujukan padanya. Namun ketika deheman kedua terdengar, Donghyuck sadar orang tersebut bicara dengannya.

“Ya?” tanya Donghyuck malas-malasan. Dia capek. Ingin segera tidur.

“ _My armrest,_ ” orang itu bicara dengan lebih datar lagi, “ _You. Invade my armrest._ ”

Donghyuck mengerutkan dahi, berusaha mencari apa arti _armrest_ di kepalanya dan sadar kalau yang dimaksud adalah sandaran tangan. Donghyuck melihat tangannya yang menjajah dua armrest. Donghyuck menaikkan bahu, siapa peduli, selama tidak ada nama di armrest siapapun, itu teritori bersama. Namun orang yang mengajaknya bicara sepertinya tidak terima, dan bicara lagi, “ _Can you understand me? I want my armrest back.”_

Donghyuck melepas airpod-nya dan menyipitkan mata. Anak kecil mana yang kekanakan sekali sampai-sampai mengajak berantem hanya karena masalah sandaran tangan? Akhirnya dengan sinis Donghyuck menggeser tangannya dan menunduk ala salut kerajaan, _here’s your fucking armrest, Your Majesty._

Orang itu mengembuskan napas dan menarik topinya lebih dalam, menutupi kedua matanya. Mungkin tidur.

Donghyuck melirik Samsung di tangan orang itu.

MARKLEE. Tulisan besar-besar yang bikin sakit mata. Donghyuck mendengus dan menikmati lagi suara Heize, kali ini menyanyikan lagu _Cloud, Rain, and You_ , serta merta mengabaikan pria aneh di sampingnya.

☾

“ _350 thousand rupiah!”_

Donghyuck berteriak seketika. “ _You cheat! No fair! Too expensive! No, no no!”_

Kelebihan Donghyuck selain mengomeli adik-adiknya adalah meminta harga barang untuk turun lima puluh persen harga sebenarnya. Dan kalau kamu kira _language barrier_ akan membuatnya jinak, salah besar. Donghyuck malah semakin kelihatan mengintimidasi dengan mata melotot dan tangan terkepal. Si pengemudi taksi biru menegukkan ludah, merasa kalau dia salah mengambil target. Tapi dia tidak akan mundur. Sebagai penglaris, coy! “ _You want to go to Ubud Hotel, right? 350 thousand, fix cost!_ ”

“ _you want to steal money from me? Fine! I go this way!”_ Donghyuck memakai cara ampuh emak-emak sodara-sodara; pura-pura tidak peduli dan mencari jasa lain.

Yang terbukti ampuh akurat ke si pengemudi.

 _“Hey, hey! Young man, I’m just kidding!”_ seru si pengemudi panik, “Okelah, _you can have it by 150 thousand, oke? You look like my son, you will do great by 150 thousand!_ ”

Akhirnya setelah mencak-mencak dan misuh-misuh sampai petugas bandara hampir mendatangi mereka, Donghyuck duduk di jok taksi dengan wajah bete (padahal seneng bukan kepalang) mendapat potongan harga hampir delapan puluh persen. Cihuy. Grup chat keluarganya sudah penuh dengan foto-foto Donghyuck sampai di Bandara Ngurah Rai, entah itu foto selfie atau foto sekeliling bandara. Suara-suara cemburu dan ‘hati-hati disana kak!’ berkoak di grup chat, dan Donghyuck nyengir sambil mengambil foto dari dalam taksi dan menyepam gc keluarga lagi. Lumayan bikin perih hati bocah setan di rumah.

Seharusnya, _guide_ yang disediakan teman ayahnya sudah ada di bandara, namun Donghyuck menolak dijemput, karena dia ingin mencoba merasakan jalan-jalan sendiri. Jarang-jarang kan dia bisa jalan di luar negeri begini, paling nggak dia bisa sok-sokan merasakan jalan _backpacking_ sendirian.

Orang-orang berjalan di trotoar, dan matahari disini sebelas dua belas dengan musim panas di Jeju. Banyak sekali wajah-wajah mancanegara yang berjalan-jalan di bawah pohon kelapa dan sinar matahari yang panas. Mereka melewati jalan-jalan kecil dengan pub-pub yang penuh orang. Donghyuck merasa terhibur sekali. Sekali dua, pengemudi di depannya menyanyikan lagu Indonesia yang Donghyuck tidak mengerti, namun iramanya Donghyuck suka. Pemuda itu menempelkan airpod di telinganya, lagu Ikon Love Scenario, lagu yang cukup populer beberapa tahun yang lalu, terdengar.

Mereka sampai di sebuah hotel besar, pas sekali di depan pantai yang cantik. Donghyuck hendak menelpon orang yang menjadi _guide_ nya ketika handphone-nya menyala, menunjukkan _caller id_ dari translatornya selama dia berada disini.

“ _Selamat siang,_ ” suara lembut wanita itu terdengar menyenangkan, “ _Anda sudah sampai di hotel, Donghyuck-ssi_?”

“I-iya,” ucap Donghyuck, buru-buru melihat kartu hotel dan alamatnya. “Benar kan di Ubud Hotel? Aku tidak salah?”

“ _Benar. Apa perlu saya jemput keluar?_ ”

“Biar aku yang masuk, lobinya dimana?”

Interior hotel tersebut sangat indah. Bagian luarnya asri karena banyak pohon dan tumbuh-tumbuhan, sementara lobinya begitu tradisionil dengan sentuhan Bali, bahkan ada sayup-sayup terdengar suara gong? Entah suara instrumen musik apa itu, yang jelas Donghyuck merasa sangat rileks saat mendengarnya. Ketika dia datang, dia mendapat _complementary drink_  dan bunga yang disematkan di telinga dan lehernya. Donghyuck merasa spesial.

Seorang wanita yang Donghyuck tahu adalah _guide_ -nya selama perjalanan seminggunya ini berdiri dan membungkuk. Dia memperkenalkan dirinya, begitu pula dengan Donghyuck. Setelah cek in, _guide_ Donghyuck segera menjelaskan apa saja schedule nya seminggu ini. Donghyuck merasa gelisah.

“Sebetulnya, aku datang kesini karena ibuku kepingin anaknya mendapat pacar,” ucap Donghyuck dengan sebal, “Aku tidak jago dalam hal mengatur bisnis atau apalah. Tanganku emas hanya di lahan saja.”

 _Guide_ Donghyuck terkikik. “Tidak perlu khawatir,” ucapnya, dan dengan nada bercanda bilang, “Sebenarnya Pak Krisna hanya ingin berkompetisi dengan Ayah anda. Dia tidak tahan dibilang petani organik nomor dua se-asia dengan Ayah anda mengalahkan dia, jadi akhirnya dia menyombongkan diri dengan membayari seluruh ekspans tiket dan biaya anda di Bali ini. Tidak ada yang namanya bisnis di perjalanan ini. Hanya ego pengusaha biasa.”

Donghyuck langsung menghela napas lega dan beban di pundaknya langsung terangkat. Dia senang dengan _guide_ nya kali ini.

“Nah, silakan, kunci anda dan kamar anda.” Ucap _guide_ Donghyuck dengan senyum. “Kalau ada apa-apa telpon saya. Dan jangan lupa nanti malam, makan malam dengan pak Krisna dan pengusaha lain di Seminyak.”

Donghyuck mengangguk dan kemudian masuk dalam ruang hotelnya. Bau mawar langsung menguar dan Donghyuck mengerang puas, tempat tidurnya ada satu, luas pula. Ada TV, balkon yang langsung menghadap kolam renang dan pepohonan asri. Donghyuck melirik kamar mandi dan hampir menjerit kesenangan. Ada _shower_ dan _bath tub_!!! Dengan senyum lebar Donghyuck langsung _face-time_ dengan keluarga di rumah.

(“CuraaaaAAAAANG,” seru bocah-bocah. “Aku juga maauuuuu!”

Ibu tertawa. “Jangan lupa bawa pie susu, Donghyuck-ah!”)

Setelah mandi, Donghyuck segera melemparkan diri di atas tempa tidur. Sepertinya hal ini tidak buruk juga, pikir Donghyuck, puas. Seminggu _healing trip_ dari Jeju, hal ini tidak buruk juga… dengan mindset begitu Donghyuck terbuai ke alam mimpi.

Saat Donghyuck bangun, jendela kamarnya menunjukkan bahwa waktu sudah sore, menggambarkan pemandangan matahari terbenam yang luar biasa indah, gradasi antara warna hitam, putih, oranye dan lembayung nila. Tidak ada pelukis yang lebih piawai dibandingkan Tuhan, Donghyuck berpikir dengan otak setengah tertidur. Kaki telanjangnya bergesekan dengan lantai dingin ber-AC sementara tangannya menggeser jendela dan udara hangat yang segar menghempas wajah Donghyuck, sore di Bali kali ini terasa berangin, tapi juga sangat bersahabat. Donghyuck berdiri mengagumi langit sore yang tidak pernah dia lihat sebelumnya, jam 17.52 WIB. Ia hendak masuk ketika matanya menangkap seseorang di sebelah balkonnya—seseorang yang kamarnya tepat di sebelahnya—dan berhenti sebentar.

Kemudian dia sadar; itu cowok yang tadi di pesawat mengomel padanya.

Cowok itu hanya memandang Donghyuck dengan alis naik dan kemudian masuk tanpa berbicara apa-apa. Donghyuck merengut. Apa-apaan? Mentang-mentang orang luar negeri jadi sombong gitu.

(padahal kamu juga orang luar negeri di Bali ini, Hyuck.)

Handphone Donghyuck bergetar dan itu tanda bahwa _Guide_ Donghyuck meneleponnya. Fira, _guide_ Donghyuck, ternyata menelepon untuk memberi tahu bahwa mereka akan segera berangkat sekarang karena tempat makan mereka lumayan jauh, hampr satu jam lamanya. Setelah bersiap-siap, dia bertemu dengan sang _guide_ yang terlihat menawan seperti biasanya. “Maaf, lama ya?” tanya Donghyuck sedikit tidak enak.

“Tidak, tidak. Saya tau rasanya terbang hampir lima jam. Capek.” Ucap wanita itu sambil tersenyum. Seisi perjalanan, Donghyuck mendengarkan lagu Frank Sinatra yang _old but gold_ , di airpodnya. Jalan Bali saat malam hari terlihat aneh, namun magis; gelap namun lampu-lampu neon dari toko tato, pub, dan bistro serta restoran membuat semuanya terlihat berbeda. Dari perjalanan itu Donghyuck baru tahu bahwa gedung-gedung disini banyak yang tidak lebih tingginya daripada pohon kelapa, dan kalaupun ada, pemilik gedung harus memberi ‘sesajen’ pada yang Punya Tempat terlebih dahulu.

“Kita sampai,” ucap Fira sambil parkir di sebuah tempat parkir kecil. “Saya sudah beri tahu pak Krisna. Nama tempat ini Le Flavia, _good drinks and food,_ kamu pasti akan suka.”

“ _I don’t drink,_ ” ucap Donghyuck menaikkan bahu dengan sedikit malu. Apa boleh buat. Taeyong, kakak sepupunya yang seorang Jaksa di Seoul, selalu mewanti-wanti bahwa Donghyuck tidak boleh minum sebelum usia 24 tahun. Donghyuck berkali-kali berusaha untuk mematahkan janji bodohnya dengan Taeyong, namun sepertinya Taeyong punya mata-mata di rumah. Setiap kali dia membuka botol soju di dalam kamar secara diam-diam, handphone-nya bergetar dan Donghyuck tahu, itu Taeyong.

Namun sepertinya Fira tidak mendengar, karena dia berjalan menuju ke dalam bar. Suasananya sangat fantastic—bar ala _rodeo cowboy_ dengan suasana kuning emas mewarnai bagian malam pub. Fira melambaikan tangan menarik Donghyuck menuju ke _outdoor_ dengan _scenery_ kolam berenang, sebuah band bermain di atas kolam renang tersebut. Orang-orang sekitar sibuk mendengarkan lagu sambil makan, beberapa tertawa. Dentingan pisau dan garpu membuat Donghyuck sedikit terintimidasi.

“Lee Donghyuck?” seorang pria yang Donghyuck kenali sebagai Krisna, teman ayahnya, mendekatinya dengan senyum simpatik. “Salam kenal. Sungguh sayang ayah anda tidak bisa datang,” uca Krisna dengan Bahasa korea yang lancar, membuat Donghyuck menghela napas lega. Akhirnya mereka berbincang-bincang mengenai pertanian masing-masing lahan mereka, cara pengairan, manajemen dan shipping mancanegara. Di luar dugaan, Donghyuck tidak merasa dibodoh-bodohin oleh pengusaha internasional seperti pak Krisna. Pak Krisna malah mendengarkan setiap omongannya dengan teliti dan seksama. Di penghujung pembicaraan, Krisna memperkenalkan Donghyuck pada banyak orang, beberapa di antaranya berbicara Bahasa yang Donghyuck tidak mengerti, namun dari kikikan tertahan Fira, Donghyuck tahu apapun yang mereka bicarakan tidaklah baik.

Donghyuck mencubit paha Fira. Fira memekik tertahan.

“Apa kata mereka?” ancam Donghyuck.

“Mereka bilang, kamu imut.” Jawab Fira.

Donghyuck memutar bola mata. Tidak percaya perkataan Fira.

Tatapan mata Donghyuck seketika terarah ke arena pentas dimana sebuah _band_ hendak bernyanyi. Seorang pemuda yang Donghyuck kenal naik ke atas panggung—itu si _armrest nazi._ Pria itu memakai jaket denim berwarna biru navi dan rambutnya distyle _comma,_ membuatnya rapih namun juga santai. Entah kenapa perhatian Donghyuck terserap pada tatapan matanya yang, berbeda dengan tadi siang, terasa sangat menusuk kali ini.

“ _Hello, people,”_ Pemuda itu memulai, _“I’m Mark Lee, and I’m going to sing you a sad story.”_

Kemudian Mark, langsung mengambil gitar dan menyanyikan satu lagu, _Hearts Don’t Break Around Here._ Beberapa orang sibuk merekam Mark yang tengah menyanyi sambil bermain gitar—Donghyuck mengerutkan dahi.

“Mark itu artis?” tanya Donghyuck.

“Kau tak tahu dia?” Fira menaikkan alis. “Dia _rapper_ asal Kanada. Dia juga penulis banyak lagu untuk penyanyi terkenal. _Respect_.”

Donghyuck mengangguk kecil. Dalam hati berpikir, suara Mark ternyata bagus juga untuk ukuran seorang _rapper_.

.

.

.

.

☾

[“Bu,” Malam itu Donghyuck berbisik ketika handphone-nya menempel di telinga. “Ibu kenal Mark Lee?”]

☾

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi pertama, Fira bilang mereka akan pergi ke Danu Bedugul sekitar jam sepuluh. Donghyuck sudah bangun sekitar jam tujuh, karena dia biasa bangun pagi, dan dia lapar. Dengan semangat, dia turun ke _lounge_. Makanan yang disediakan tidak main-main; ada banyak varian makanan. Donghyuck menjauhi makanan Asia Timur, terutama Korea. Karena walaupun dia menginginkan kimchi, Donghyuck jauh-jauh ke Indonesia bukan untuk makan kimchi saja. Ketika Donghyuck sibuk emmilih antara rice roll Vietnamese dan tom yum shrimp Thai, tiba-tiba dia merasa panas pada bagian depan bajunya, dan dia baru sadar seseorang menumpahkan sup kuning ke depan baju putihnya.

“ _Oh my God, sorry, I’m so, so sorry.”_ Ujar suara di depannya. Donghyuck mengerutkan dahi, berusaha untuk tidak sebal. Baju ini warna putih, pasti sulit menghilangkan nodanya!

“Tidak apa,” Donghyuck mendongak dan baru sadar orang di depannya adalah Mark. Kenapa orang ini selalu membawa rasa sebal untuk Donghyuck ya? Mark sepertinya mengenalinya juga, karena wajahnya kelihatan bersalah dan malu. Donghyuck berkata datar pada dirinya sendiri dalam Bahasa Korea, “Kenapa ya, kalau saya ketemu dengan kamu, saya selalu merasa sebal?”

Mark mengerutkan dahi. “Uhm. Saya kan sudah minta maaf.” Dia menjawab dalam Bahasa Korea juga!! Donghyuck membelalakkan mata, memukul mulutnya sekali, dan meletakkan piring berisi nasi goreng dan sosisnya. “Ma-maaf. Saya… saya kira… ah. Sudahlah, Tak apa,” kata Donghyuck malu. Siapa kira Mark Lee bisa Bahasa Korea??

Dan dengan itu Donghyuck duduk sejauh mungkin dari Mark Lee. Namun, Mark sepertinya berpikiran lain—pria yang lebih tinggi seinci dari Donghyuck itu malah mengikutinya seperti anjing kecil kehilangan induk dari jauh. Donghyuck meneguk jus jeruknya ketika Mark duduk dengan ragu-ragu di depannya, menawarkan senyum kecil. Dia mendorong piring berisi omelette keemasan yang digarnish dengan dedaunan hijau dan saus. Kelihatan menggoda.

“Maaf karena kemarin saya menyebalkan,” Mulai Mark dalam bahasa korea yang lancar. Sisa aksen kanadanya masih terdengar, sih. “Maaf kalau saya juga menyebalkan hari ini. Saya orang korea, jadi saya mengerti Bahasa korea.”

Donghyuck menggelengkan wajah, merasa malu karena bersikap kekanakan. Harusnya semalam dia _google_ tentang Mark Lee. Jadi tidak bego seperti ini pas ketemu. “Tidak, tidak. Saya juga salah. Kemarin saya kayak anak kecil. Jadi artis pasti melelahkan, makanya kamu bersikap begitu.”

Mark kelihatan makin malu. “Sebenarnya, kemarin saya beneran sedang _bad mood_ , bukan karena lelah. _Anyway,_ boleh saya duduk disini? Oh, ini sebagai biaya rental tempat duduk denganmu.” Mark mengangguk ke _omelette_ di depan Donghyuck. Donghyuck mengulum senyum.

“Nanti gimana dengan bajumu?” tanya Mark. Warna kuning besar di baju putih Donghyuck tidak mengganggu Donghyuck sama sekali.

“Saya bisa cuci sendiri nanti.” Donghyuck menyuap sosis ayam ke mulutnya. _Heaven,_ pikir Donghyuck. Mungkin dia harus membeli sosis macam ini nanti dan membawanya ke Jeju.

“Kenapa tidak di laundry saja?”

Donghyuck menatap Mark bingung. “Di hotel ada laundry juga?”

Kebingungan di wajah Mark berubah menjadi ekspresi terhibur, namun tidak mengejek. “Bisa kok. Bisa.”

Donghyuck menggelengkan kepala, “Tidak, saya lebih suka mencuci sendiri. Lagipula, ini Cuma satu potong baju saja.”

Mark menatap Donghyuck yang sibuk dengan makanannya dan tertawa. “Kamu dari Jeju, ya?”

“Kok tahu?” tanya Donghyuck kaget. Bukannya dia sudah bicara dengan dialek Seoul dari tadi?

“Kamu ngomong Bahasa yang saya tidak mengerti, dan teman saya banyak dari Busan sama Jeolla-do. Jadi saya cukup familiar sama _slang_ dialek sana. Saya tidak mengerti _slang_ kamu.” Jelas Mark, menyuap jamur shiitake-nya sambil menatap Donghyuck penuh minat. Matanya besar seperti kucing penasaran, rambutnya terlihat sedikit rusak diujungnya, mungkin karena diwarnai terus, namun tidak mengurangi kualitas keemasan yang ditampakkan oleh rambut Mark.

[Donghyuck baru sadar, Mark kelihatan tampan?]

Pagi itu, jam 7.31 WIB, dua orang yang bertolak belakang memulai ikatan perkenalan mereka. Di bawah langit Bali.

 

 

 

 

 

here's my [twitter](https://twitter.com/remoneideu).


	2. ii

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yall i really like this chapter I REALLY DO. not my fave chapter tho because ~spicier~ chap is coming LMAO

“Jadi… gimana rasanya sarapan bareng _nation’s boyfriend_ -nya Kanada?”

Godaan itu datang sementara Donghyuck mengerutkan dahi. Dia sibuk mengamati beringin besar yang diberikan sarung berpola gingham yang sama raksasanya. Untuk Donghyuck, kepercayaan orang-orang disini sangat mengesankan. Tangannya berhenti mengetuk tombol _save_ di handphone sementara Donghyuck menelengkan kepala, “Apa?”

“Jangan berlagak pilon,” Fira memutar bola mata sementara dia mengamati hasil foto Donghyuck, “Aku hampir menjerit saat melihatmu sarapan dengan Mark Lee tadi pagi.”

Setelah beberapa jam bersama, Donghyuck menjadi dekat dengan _guide_ nya tersebut dan merasa nyaman dengan gadis yang ternyata lebih muda dua tahun darinya. Selain lucu, Fira juga mengerti _slang-slang_ Korea kekinian, sehingga Donghyuck tidak merasa sedang bicara dengan patung. Semakin lama, Donghyuck makin menganggap Fira seperti adiknya yang ketinggalan di rahim ibu Indonesia. Saking nyamannya, Fira sudah mulai drop dialek formal ke nonformal.

Mungkin Fira hanya lebay; karena saat mereka bertemu tadi pagi, wajah Fira terlihat netral-netral saja. Tidak ada tuh tanda-tanda kepingin teriak saat Mark mengangkat piring kosongnya, melambaikan tangan ke Donghyuck dan pergi dari _lounge_ saat itu juga. Donghyuck memutar bola mata, “Biasa saja.” Padahal, Mark adalah teman makan yang baik. Dia tahu apa saja makanan enak, tidak banyak bicara saat mengunyah, dan tidak membiarkan Donghyuck berbicara satu arah. Semua aspek itu Donghyuck sangat apresiasi.

“Aku fans Mark dari dulu, lho. Dari sebelum dia suka nge- _cover_ lagu Ed Sheeran.” Ungkap Fira. “Dia masuk _Hottest Brainiest Person Alive_ dan Forbes, orang gila apa? Padahal dia masih 24 tahun.”

“Bahasamu, Fira.” omel Donghyuck, berpindah tempat memfoto danau bedugul yang amat luas. Siang itu entah kenapa udara di tempat wisata tersebut cukup sejuk, awan terlihat dekat dengan permukaan air. Riak air Danau bedugul secara terapetis memberikan aura trankuil pada Donghyuck, membuat pemuda itu menghela napas lega. Donghyuck mengusap-usap tangan telanjangnya karena dinginnya temperatur. “Kenapa kita malah ngomongin Mark sih? Nggak ada bahasan lain ya?”

“Soalnya Mark ganteng, _single_ , dan kaya lagi.” Ucap Fira. Duh mulutnya. Pengen Donghyuck cabein dengan cabe jalapenos. Fira terdiam sebentar sebelum memutuskan untuk lanjut ngomong, “terus, kamu lagi mencari pacar kan?”

Donghyuck langsung meliriknya cepat-cepat, tidak natural. “Mark itu lelaki.”

“Terus kenapa?” Gadis itu menatap manikur tangannya, tidak tergugah dengan jawaban Donghyuck. “Kamu bukannya suka main pedang-pedangan?”

Perlu beberapa saat untuk Donghyuck mencerna jawaban Fira sebelum semburat merah mewarnai wajahnya. Donghyuck tahu karena Fira langsung menatap wajahnya dengan penuh semangat dan berkata, “Tuh kan, benar! Ngaku sajalah padaku Hyuck!”

“Ssssh!” Donghyuck melotot, memandang sekeliling. “Kenapa kamu pikir begitu?!”

“Aku ini penulis homoerotis, Hyuck. Kerjaanku memandangi pasangan gay untuk bahan tulisan.” Terang Fira mengajak Donghyuck menuju candi batu besar dan meraih handphone Donghyuck untuk memfoto candi tersebut. “Hari pertama, aku pakai _dress mini_ tapi tidak kau lirik waktu ke Seminyak. Bikin aku minder aja. Tapi di hari yang sama, malam harinya kamu malah sibuk melototi Mark yang sedang perform lagu koveran. Terus kamu mendengarkan musik Troy Sivan. Hetero nggak akan bisa mendengarkan lagu jelmaan surga itu—mereka Cuma bisa dengar _white noises_.” Fira tersenyum puas. “Sudah begitu, dari tadi cewek-cewek yang minta foto ke kamu itu sebenernya mau kenalan denganmu, tapi karena dari dalam hati kamu nggak ada keinginan untuk kenal lebih jauh, kamu bahkan nggak sadar akan modusnya mereka. _Epic!_ ”

“Kamu penulis?” tanya Donghyuck lemah setelah tiga puluh detik penuh kegaguan. Tidak bisa menjawab tuduhan Fira tanpa berkelit.

“Separuh hidupku aku jalani sebagai penulis. _Anyway_ , nggak usah lari kesana kemari, ya. Jadi. Kamu suka main pedang atau nggak?”

Donghyuck mengeluarkan napas tanda menyerah. “ya, aku gay. Puas?”

“Puas banget. Jadi sekarang aku ada bahan _shipping_ kamu sama Mark.”

Donghyuck bengong. _Shipping_? Apapula itu bahasa? Fira terkikik melihat wajah bingung Donghyuck, “Sudah, nggak usah dipikirkan terus. Cerita saja gimana Mark tadi pagi.”

“Ya biasa saja. Kami… pernah ketemu di pesawat sebelumnya.” Dengan bodohnya Donghyuck curhat, dan membuat Fira menjerit penuh ketidakpercayaan. “Hah?! Serius?? Ih kamu protagonis fanfik homo mana? Cerita cerita dong sama aku!” ucap Fira semangat. Matanya berkerlap-kerlip. Donghyuck tidak tega menolak permintaan Fira, sekalipun kelakuan Fira seperti anak anjing kepanasan. Akhirnya Donghyuck bercerita dari awal Mark menumpahkan kuah sop kuning di bajunya (“Beneran kayak di fanfik!!”) sampai Fira datang ke meja mereka. Dia juga menceritakan kenyataan bahwa Mark dan Donghyuck hampir berantem di pesawat hanya karena sandaran tangan.

Di akhir cerita, Fira terlihat seperti bola merah yang akan meledak; wajahnya merah sekali dan dia mengipas-ngipas wajahnya supaya keringat enyah saja. Fira menggelengkan kepala berulang-ulang.

“Kenapa?” Donghyuck hampir takut menanyakan pertanyaan itu pada si gadis.

“Kalian fix. Calon penghuni wattpad.” Ujar Fira serius, sebelum meraih kipas elektrik dan mengarahkannya ke muka.

Donghyuck tidak mengerti.

.

.

.

.

Donghyuck pulang setelah jam tujuh malam. Mereka makan malam dengan sosialita pak Krisna di Golden Beach Bali Restaurant. Baru hari kedua, dan Donghyuck sudah merasa sangat senang. Kamarnya yang dingin otomatis menyala ketika kartu hotelnya dislot dalam _voltage slot,_ televise menyala menayangkan stasiun tv yang Donghyuck tidak tahu bahkan eksis. Donghyuck melepas bajunya satu persatu sambil meyenandungkan lagu yang tidak dia ketahui, namun dinyanyikan oleh penyanyi restoran tadi.

Mata Donghyuck menatap baju putih dengan stain warna kuning mengering di atas konter quartz kamar mandi Donghyuck dan serta merta teringat Mark.

Setelah dicuci bersih, Donghyuck keluar teras dan menyangkutkan gantungan baju di kayu tertinggi. Senandung lagu tadi kembali dia nyanyikan di bawah napasnya. Baju putih transparan akibat basah itu melayang-layang karena udara malam Bali. Semerbak sabun colek murahan menguar di udara.

“…kamu mencucinya?”

Donghyuck menatap ke sebelah dan Mark, Mark si rapper terkenal, memandangnya dengan mata bulat tidak percaya. Pria tinggi itu berdiri di balkonnya, handuk di kedua sisi lehernya. Sepertinya, dia baru selesai mandi.

“Ya,” ucap Donghyuck, agak kaget namun tidak terperangah. “Daripada saya harus menelpon OB sini. Saya orang udik, salah-salah nanti saya malah menghubungi _pantry_ dan minta dibuatkan kopi.”

Mark terkekeh. “Kamu jago mencuci, ya. Padahal tadi pagi warna kuningnya banyak sekali.”

Donghyuck menatap Mark. “Sejak kecil saya selalu mencuci sendiri di sungai jadi ya, saya jago mencuci. Kamu punya baju untuk kucuci? Tapi bayar ya. Dijamin kinclong kok.”

Entah kenapa, obrolan mereka berdua mengalir dengan sangat lancar. Seperti mereka berdua sudah berteman bertahun-tahun, dinamika yang tidak canggung dan sangat menyenangkan. Donghyuck yang suka bercanda dan Mark yang tertawa dengan seluruh candaan Donghyuck sangat pas bersama-sama. Donghyuck bahkan mulai menjatuhkan formalitas terhadap Mark, dan Mark tidak keberatan. Donghyuck bahkan tidak sadar ketika Mark duduk di lantai balkon dan Donghyuck akhirnya ikut-ikutan. Mereka merajah bintang di langit sementara mereka berbicara ngalor ngidul.

Waktu terbang cepat, cepat sekali.

“Kamu tidak seperti artis kebanyakan,” aku Donghyuck ketika tangan panjang jam berada di angka sepuluh dan tangan pendeknya menunjuk angka dua belas. Mark menatapnya kaget, “Kamu tau aku artis?”

“Ya tau lah. Aku bukannya tinggal di bawah batu.”

“Kamu bereaksi seperti orang yang tidak kenal denganku.”

Donghyuck mengangguk kecil. “Awalnya memang aku tidak mengenalmu. Tapi fans-fansmu membuatku tau.” Pria manis itu teringat dengan wajah merah Fira tadi siang dan terkekeh.

“Fans?” tanya Mark penasaran.

“Kau punya fans disini, Mark Lee, jangan buat aku mengangung-agungkanmu ya. Basi.” Donghyuck berkata dengan nada datar, dan derai tawa Mark terdengar merdu. Donghyuck, tidak tahan dengan tawa Mark, ikut tertawa. Entah apa yang kedua pria dewasa ini tertawakan, siapa peduli. Yang pasti Donghyuck senang dengan suasana ini.

“Hei—nyanyikan lagu untukku.”

Itu bukan dari Donghyuck. Marklah yang meminta.

“Apa tidak terbalik?” ucap Donghyuck. “Bukannya harusnya kau yang menyanyi?”

“Aku _songwriter_ , bukan penyanyi.” Pria berambut pirang stroberi itu mendongak ke langit temaram, “Aku tebak kamu pasti pernah jadi penyanyi _choir_ dulu pas kecil.”

Donghyuck membulatkan mata. “Kok tahu?”

“…suaramu tenor. Merdu.”

Padahal hanya pujian biasa, tapi Donghyuck merasa senang sekali. “Yaaah, apa boleh buat.” Donghyuck menghela napas, sok-sokan tidak mau menyanyi. “Kalau kamu memaksa, biar deh _hyungnim_ menyanyi satu lagu agar kamu puas. Jangan foto-foto atau direkam ya. Nanti agensi _hyungnim_ mengomel.”

Mark tertawa kencang. Donghyuck merasa bangga dapat menarik tawa indah itu terus.

(apa? Indah?)

Donghyuck suka menyanyi; ketika dia mengairi bunga gladioli kesayangannya, sebuah lagu terselip diantara bibirnya. Ketika dia bermain di sungai dengan Dongah, mereka menyanyi bersama diiringi harmoni air berkecipak. Lagu adalah bagian integral dalam hidup Donghyuck, bukan esensial, dan pria manis ini sangat berterimakasih pada Tuhan karena Dia sudah memberikan Donghyuck suara yang unik.

“Aku rikues lagu dong!” ujar Mark semangat.

“50.000 untuk satu kali rikues lagu.” Canda Donghyuck.

Mark mencari sesuatu dihandphone-nya, “ _As the Deer_ , tau lagu itu?”

Donghyuck tertawa histeris, “ _church oppa_ banget ya?!” Bisa dibayangkan, sih. Mark yang religius tiap Minggu datang ke Gereja sementara gadis-gadis muda memandanginya dari kejauhan, kagum dan malu. Mark tidak mendengarkan gurauan Donghyuck dan bilang, “Kau ingat liriknya?”

“Lumayan. Itu lagu Gereja pertama adikku dan dia tidak berhenti menyanyikannya paling tidak tiga kali sehari.”

Lalu instrument lagu _As the Deer_ bermain dengan pelan dari handphone Mark. Donghyuck terkekeh sebelum mengingat-ingat lirik dan menyanyi pelan. Ditemani Langit yang mahaluas membentang dengan warna yang tidak bisa diciptakan oleh seniman paling piawai sekalipun. Ditemani dersik dingin yang meelwati sela-sela jemari kaki Donghyuck dan mengacak rambut Donghyuck. Kadang, disaat seperti ini, Tuhan selalu menunjukkan dirinya. Menampakan jubah satin miliknya dengan warna langit.

Selesai bernyanyi, Donghyuck menatap Mark, yang balik menatapnya dengan mata melebar. Mark mengedip sedikit dan membisikkan sesuatu dalam Bahasa Inggris yang cepat sekali.

“ _One moment_ ,” Mark lari masuk ke kamarnya dan keluar, membawa sebuah buku hitam kecil yang robek disana-sini, sementara pulpen bergerak tidak manusiawi di atas kertas tersebut.

“Apa yang kau lakukan?”

“ _Suddenly my muse came, I can’t let her down like this,”_

“Ngomong Bahasa Korea bisa?”

Mark menggumam sementara dia meletakkan pulpen, “Suaramu membuatku ingin menulis lagu.”

Donghyuck terdiam. Mungkin itu perkataan paling romantis yang pernah seseorang katakan padanya. Jantungnya mulai berdebar tidak karuan. Yang bener saja, Donghyuck memukul kepala dalam hati, Mark itu lurus, tidak usah baper!

“Kau menulis apa?” tanya Donghyuck karena sedari tadi, Mark hanya diam saja sambil menulis.

“Kamu.” Ucap Mark. “Apa seseorang pernah bilang bahwa wajahmu itu sumber inspirasi?”

Donghyuck tertawa kaget, “Aku tidak pernah bertemu orang aneh yang bicara begitu.”

Mark menatapnya tidak percaya sebelum akhirnya berdiri. “ _Well._ Kau bertemu satu. Aku orang aneh itu.”

Lagi-lagi omongan gila yang membuat Donghyuck deg-degan. “Kau pasti punya banyak cewek di Kanada, iya kan?”

 Mark nyengir maskulin, “Ngomong apa sih? Aku ini gay, Donghyuck, aku selurus spageti yang baru dimasak.”

Donghyuck melebarkan mata, tidak sempat memanggil Mark ketika pria itu berjalan masuk ke dalam kamarnya, “Sudah ya, besok aku mau perang. Doakan aku.” dan mematikkan lampu kamarnya.

Meninggalkan harapan yang menyala di hati Donghyuck.

.

.

.

“ _Kamu mau coba jalan-jalan sendiri?”_

Tawaran itu membuat Donghyuck meloncat semangat, “Malam ini tidak ada rapat apalah dengan pak Krisna memangnya?”

Suara Fira terdengar malas. “ _Pak Krisna bilang akan tetap ada makan malam hari ini, tapi beliau bilang kamu bebas untuk siang harinya. Kupikir kamu pasti mau punya_ me-time _sendiri, jadi yaa begitulah. Atau mau aku temani jalan-jalan?”_

Donghyuck menyalakan _loudspeaker_ dan mengaplikasikan _sunscreen_ dan _moisturizer_ ke wajahnya. Sebenarnya dia malas memakainya, namun kemarin wajahnya bopeng-bopeng karena panas Bali sehabis jalan-jalan di pantai Kuta. “Aku bisa sendiri!” Donghyuck memang senang dengan keberadaan Fira, namun dia lebih ingin menikmati suasana jalan-jalan di kota asing hanya dengan panduan intuisi. Terdengar idealis dan romantis, namun Donghyuck sangat suka dengan ide itu.

“ _…sudah kuduga. Kalau ada apa-apa, telpon aku oke?”_

“Oke bos.” Ucap Donghyuck riang dan mengaplikasikan _sunscreen_ di tangannya.

“ _Jangan lupa bawa powerbank, dompet, sunscreen, moisturizernya juga, kita nggak mau kamu pulang dengan warna merah jelek di muka…_ it’ll be a waste on your pretty skin. _Kartu hotelnya juga titip saja di resepsionis. Bawa_ charger _handphone. Siaga terus karena aku bakal telpon sejam sekali. Kalau kamu nggak jawab dalam dering ketiga, percaya saja aku bakal telpon polisi buat melacakmu—“_

“Jangan berlebihan.” Tawa Donghyuck, “Dan aku tidak bakal membawa banyak barang begitu. ribet.”

“ _Lee Donghyuck, aku peringatkan ya—“_

“Bye Fira, muah!” Donghyuck tertawa setan dan mematikkan handphone. Serius. Gadis itu bisa-bisa jadi lebih tua dari yang dia inginkan. Donghyuck hanya membawa dompet dan handphone saja, karena dia Cuma mau jalan-jalan sekitar dan bukannya tidak pulang semalaman. Dengan langkah mantap, Donghyuck berjalan di tepi jalan; ada banyak _pretty noona_ disini, pikir Donghyuck sambil menunduk ketika seorang wanita asing dengan tubuh bak model lewat dengan bikini super seksi.

Hari yang sangat cerah. _Mood_ Donghyuck langsung naik ketika melihat mentari yang menyingsing di langit dan warna langit yang seperti alas tempat tidur bayi berwarna biru. Donghyuck menaikkan _handphone_ -nya dan mengabadikan beberapa pemandangan yang menurutnya lucu; dua anak kecil yang berpegangan tangan dari belakang, sebuah tanaman bunga kertas berwarna merah, dan lampu-lampu neon dari _tattoo parlor_ yang berwarna hitam dan eksentrik. Donghyuck baru sadar dia sudah berjalan cukup jauh—dari seberang hotel dan pantai ke jalan sempit yang kanan kirinya penuh dengan toko-toko baju, bistro, parlor tato, dan bar yang buka pada saat siang hari.

Dunia yang Donghyuck belum pernah lihat jika dia tidak keluar dari Jeju.

Donghyuck berhenti duduk di sebuah angkringan es kelapa muda. Sambil menyeruput es kelapa yang dingin, Donghyuck mengamati sekitar. Mobil-mobil banyak, namun tidak macet; begitu pula dengan orang-orang dari berbagai macam ras sedang bersenang-senang. Mereka berbeda, namun satu yang sama; mereka bahagia.

Donghyuck merasa bahwa dia sedang berada dalam satu simponi yang indah, satu ritme yang mengesankan, satu titik sejarah yang berteriak bahwa mereka sedang berbahagia dan sehat sentosa. Seperti berada di dalam gala, mereka berdansa… 

“Halo..?”

Seorang anak kecil setempat memandangnya malu-malu. Mungkin dia tidak lebih tinggi dari adik bungsu Donghyuck. Donghyuck tersenyum lebar pada si anak yang menyembunyikan sesuatu di balik punggungnya tersebut, dan bertanya, “ _Yes?”_

Gadis kecil itu terkikik kecil sebelum memberikan Donghyuck—sebuah bunga kecil berwarna kuning.

“ _It looks like you_ ,” gadis itu berbisik, dan Donghyuck mengerjap.

“ _Thank you, you look like it too._ ” Donghyuck berkata, malu. Serta merta, gadis mungil itu meloncat memeluk leher Donghyuck dan berlari menuju ibunya, yang tertawa kecil sambil mengangguk dan mereka pergi. Mbak-mbak penjual es kelapa tertawa, “ _You do look like a flower. It’s refreshing.”_

“ _Me?”_ Donghyuck menggelengkan kepala, wajahnya merah karena semu pink yang mungkin menjalar. “ _no, no way. I’m not beautiful._ ”

“ _Well, they said beauty si relative.”_ Si Mbak es kelapa berkata serius, “ _So I agree with the little girl.”_

Setelah menggelengkan kepala dan membeli satu lagi es kelapa muda, Donghyuck tersenyum memandang bunga itu, dan memotretnya. Kenang-kenangan bahwa ada seseorang yang menganggapnya… cantik.

Setelah berjalan lebih jauh, Donghyuck kemudian berada di sebuah tepi jalan yang pejalannya sedikit. Ada sebuah tanda berwarna merah menyala dengan tulisan _This way is where you can find treasure!_ Dan ada anak panah menunjuk ke sebuah gang kecil. Kaki Donghyuck tidak ragu untuk mengikuti kata-kata tanda tersebut. Gang kecil itu terasa seperti sebuah lorong menuju dunia lain—tanaman menjalar menutupi panasnya matahari, sebuah sepeda onthel yang tidak lagi dipakai seperti tengah menunggu Donghyuck. Keringat mengalir dari leher Donghyuck lengket tak ternyana, namun sisi berpetualang Donghyuck tidak membiarkannya untuk pulang ke hotel sekarang juga.  

Di ujung gang, ternyata sesuatu sedang terjadi. Donghyuck mengerjap ketika dia tersadar bahwa dia baru saja memasuki resepsi pernikahan seseorang. Dekorasi bunga-bunga berwarna putih yang harum memantulkan cahaya, membuat semuanya terlihat mengilap. Orang-orang tertawa dan bahagia, sebuah _aisle_ berdiri tiga puluh meter dari tempat Donghyuck berdiri, pita-pita cantik menghiasi ujung-ujung taman.Donghyuck sudah hendak mundur dan pergi, karena dia orang tak diundang, namun seorang wanita tua memandangnya dan berbicara dalam Bahasa Indonesia yang Donghyuck tidak mengerti.

“ _You don’t speak Indonesian?”_ tanya wanita tua tersebut, senyumnya manis sekali, ketika Donghyuck tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

“ _Y-yes,”_ jawab Donghyuck sedikit gelagapan. Dia sudah siap ditendang keluar ketika wanita tua itu mengelus tangannya, “ _So you follow the red sign? My boy, then don’t go, this is probably the treasure you’re searching for!”_

Dan dengan itu, si wanita tua melepas tangannya dan berjalan pergi, berdansa dengan pria transparan mengikuti irama lagu, menjauh dari Donghyuck yang kebingungan.

Pria itu tidak sempat mundur ketika massa yang ada mulai terdiam, dan lagu _wedding march_ terdengar syahdu di udara. Dari ujung karpet merah, seorang pengantin wanita dengan _maria veil_ berjalan dengan Ayahnya. Donghyuck terpaku melihat resepsi berjalan dengan penuh hikmad. Wanita tak bernama itu berkilauan. Dia mungkin terlihat seribu kali lebih cantik dari biasa. Ibu Donghyuck berkata bahwa wanita yang menikah punya sihir, dan sihir itu membuat dirinya terlihat menawan. Donghyuck tak lagi memungkiri kenyataan tersebut.

Di altar, pengantin pria memandang pengantin wanita dengan pandangan penuh kasih, dan Donghyuck tahu, walaupun dia orang asing, mereka dua orang yang saling mencintai. Senyum lebar sang pengantin wanita bisa mengalahkan 1000 watt lampu, dan jujur saja, itu salh satu hal termanis yang Donghyuck pernah saksikan hari ini. Mengetahui hal tersebut, mata Donghyuck mulai basah karena perasaan terharu. Apakah hari ini hari Membuat Donghyuck Terharu?

Hari ini begitu sempurna, begitu penuh kasih, rasanya dada Donghyuck akan meledak saking bahagianya…

Donghyuck mengamati prosesi pembacaan Janji dengan khusyuk, sampai-sampai dia tidak sadar ada seseorang berjalan ke depannya…

Dan itu adalah Mark.

Donghyuck sudah ingin memanggil Mark, namun ekspresi wajah Mark tidak membolehkan Donghyuck melakukan hal itu. Mark hari ini bukan Mark yang tadi malam. Dia terlihat lemas dan sedih. Matanya menatap prosesi di depannya dan bahunya terjatuh. Ini adalah gambaran seorang pria yang menyerah. Seorang pria yang terjatuh.

Seorang pria yang patah hati.

Dan Donghyuck mengerti apa yang terjadi; apalagi ketika Pendeta berkata, “ _Speak now. Or forever hold our peace_ ,” tangan Mark mengepal dengan kuat. Namun, Mark tidak mengangkat tangan. Tidak juga bersuara. Tidak juga melakukan apa-apa ketika kedua pengantin berciuman.

Tidak ada.

(Tanpa sadar, tangan Donghyuck terangkat.

Handphone-nya mengabadikan punggung Mark yang, meski lebar, bahkan terlihat hancur sekarang, menjadi kepingan yang nyata.)

.

.

.

.

.

Mark tidak menyangka malam ini, pintunya akan diketuk dengan agresif, dan ketika dia membuka pintu, pria manis bernama Donghyuck menatapnya datar. Dia memegang dua gelas stirofoam dan sekendi _apple pie_ moonshine, kakinya mengetuk lantai tidak sabaran. Tanpa menunggu jawaban Mark, Donghyuck masuk, komplain karena Mark menjawab lama sekali, dan duduk di lantai. Mark mengerjap.

“Dari mana moonshine itu?”

“…Dari orang.” Ucap Donghyuck menaikkan bahu. Dia menepuk lantai Mark dan bilang, “Kita minum. Mau?”

Mark mengerutkan dahi namun duduk di depan Donghyuck. “Apa kau bahkan bisa meminum itu?”

Donghyuck merasa diejek. “Umurku 23, asal kau tahu saja.”

Mark memutar bola mata dan mengangguk. Dia memang butuh minuman sekarang… Donghyuck dan moonshine adalah pengalih perhatian yang baik. Mark memutar tutup moonshine itu dan aroma kuat cider dan pai apel muncul. Untung saja Mark sudah terbiasa dengan minuman sekeras moonshine, kalau tidak, dia akan terlihat seperti pecundang di depan Donghyuck. Donghyuck sangat keras kepala mau menuangkan Mark setuang moonshine, dan Mark menganggap hal itu lucu. Korea dan tradisi mereka.

Satu teguk dan Mark merasa tenggorokannya terbakar dan rasa jagung, cider, selai pai apel, sedikit terpentin, menohok tenggorokan dan memukul mundur napas Mark. _This is some good shit,_ Mark pikir, dia selalu menyukai rasa moonshine namun karena sulit sekali memiliki alkohol ini di Kanada, Mark hanya pernah mencicipinya sekali. Mark menutup mata akan rasa yang kuat tersebut, lega karena akhirnya dia memiliki sedikit pengalihan malam ini, lega karena dia tak perlu memikirkan hal lain yang menyakitkan…

Donghyuck batuk ketika dia meminum teguk pertamanya, dan Mark menggelengkan kepala. Mata Donghyuck berair dan dia kesulitan bernapas. “Brengsek!” seru Donghyuck masih terbatuk-batuk, napas tercekat. Setengah gelas moonshine di tangannya terjatuh membasahi karpet minx hotel. “Itu pasti pipis setan yang baru kuminum, iya kan?!”

“Kau bukan peminum,” Mark berusaha untuk tidak tertawa karena Donghyuck kelihatan sangat sengsara, tangannya mengurut tengkuk Donghyuck lembut. “Sok-sokan minum moonshine. Mampus.”

Donghyuck menyipitkan mata, dan bibir tebalnya mengerucut penuh dendam. “Ini baru permulaan!” serunya tidak terima. “Lagi!”

Dan demi apapun, pria yang lebih mudah setahun dari Mark ini sangatlah keras kepala. Walau air mata berlinang-linang dari matanya, bibirnya merah karena alkohol, dan dia hampir muntah, dia masih meneguk _shot_ demi _shot_ yang Mark tuangkan padanya. Lima tuang dan Donghyuck sudah terkapar di atas lantai. Mark tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat Donghyuck yang mengerang, _tidak mau lagi… tidaaak…_ namun masih meminum tuangan moonshine sial itu ke mulutnya. Donghyuck menggumam hal tidak jelas, air mata lolos dari matanya dan Mark mulai kasihan dengan toleransi alkohol Donghyuck. Memang sih Moonshine lebih poten dari alkohol lain tapi serius? Enam shot dan sudah tidak kuat?

“Hyuck,” ujar Mark, “Ayolah, kita ganti saja minumnya. Kau bisa-bisa tepar padahal belum ada sejam kita minum.”

“Persetan,” geram Donghyuck. Galak. Tapi manis, pikir Mark. “Pipis setan itu yang aku inginkan, oke? Lain kali kalau mau pakai plastik, jangan yang hitam.”

Donghyuck mulai ngomong ngalor ngidul. Mark terkekeh dan menelpon OB, memesan sebotol Smirnoff untuk Donghyuck. Diam-diam, Mark mengganti moonshine dengan Smirnoff. Paling tidak, Donghyuck tidak lagi mengerang dan menyumpah serapah, dan efek mabuknya masih ada. Mark mulai merasa sedikit pusing dia tegukan ke dua puluh? Dua puluh dua? Entahlah. Dirinya yang pasti masih cukup sadar ketik Donghyuck melepas bajunya, berteriak kepanasan, dan membiarkan tubuh bagian atasnya telanjang begitu saja.

Mark meneguk ludah.

“ayo main truth or dare.” Seru Donghyuck, sejam kemudian. “Tapi dare-nya… diganti truth saja.”

Mark mengangguk. Dia sudah berhenti minum sedari tadi, namun Donghyuck masih meminum Smirnoff yang Mark beli tanpa sadar itu bukan moonshine. “Ayo.”

“Uh.” Donghyuck mengambil pulpen dan mengarahkannya ke Mark. “Giliranmu.”

Mark tertawa. “Bukannya pulpen itu harus diputar dulu ya?”

“Kita Cuma berdua disini,” jawab Donghyuck tajam. “Hal terbodoh yang pernah kau lakukan?”

Mark tidak ragu saat menjawab, “Tidak mengunci pintu toilet saat sedang di kamar mandi dan ibuku masuk saat aku menurunkan celanaku.”

Donghyuck tertawa dengan nada tinggi, dan Mark selalu terkesima dengan tawa seperti itu. “Giliranku,” ucap Mark. “Pernah melakukan _cyber-bullying_?”

“Tidak pernah,” jawab Donghyuck setelah beberapa saat terdiam, kesulitan merasakan lidahnya. “Aku… tidak meninggalkan omongan jahat. Hatiku masih baik… hatiku sehat.”

Mark tertawa namun berhenti ketika Donghyuck meletakkan kepalanya di paha Mark secara tiba-tiba. Donghyuck menutup matanya dengan tangan dan menoleh ke samping, “ _Hyung…_ aku pusing.”

“Pusing? Kau mau kembali ke kamar?” tanya Mark. Berusaha menahan tangannya agar tidak menyentuh tulang selangka Donghyuck yang sangat… sangat cantik di bawah lampu temaram kamar Mark. Warna kulit bronze dan kuning membuat Mark menelan ludah berkali-kali.

“Tadi siang… kau pergi kemana?”

Mark terdiam, namun Donghyuck tidak menyingkirkan tangannya dari mata.

“Aku pergi ke pernikahan temanku.”

“Apa kau senang?”

Mark tersenyum kecut. Mungkin ini alkohol yang bicara. Mungkin memang Mark sudah gila. Namun saat Donghyuck menatapnya lembut lurus-lurus, Mark mengaku seperti anak kecil mengaku dosa pada pendeta, “Tidak. Aku tidak senang.”

“oh.” Bisik Donghyuck, matanya menatap bibir Mark, dan Mark menahan napas penuh antisipasi. Tangannya gemetaran ketika jemari Donghyuck menyentuh dadanya, mengelusnya lembut, “Apa disini sakit?” tanyanya lagi. Ini bukan lagi truth or dare, tapi masa bodoh, Donghyuck kelihatan sangat sedih dan khawatir saat memandang Mark. Sentuhan Donghyuck dari luar baju Mark terasa seperti sentuhan bulu burung. Mark merinding.

Mark menatap wajah Donghyuck. Bulu matanya panjang masih menyisa air mata. Bibirnya merah dan wajahnya merah juga, menyebar sampai bagian atas dada Donghyuck. Donghyuck kelihatan seperti seseorang yang mendosa.

“Ya.” Ucap Mark, dadanya berdebar-debar. Salahkah? “Sakit.”

Hal selanjutnya yang Donghyuck lakukan benar-benar membuat Mark tergugu; Dia menyejajarkan wajahnya di jantung Mark dan mencium dada Mark lembut. Seluruh bulu roma Mark berdiri. “Jangan sakit,” omel Donghyuck penuh kasih, seakan-akan... seakan-akan jantung Mark adalah mahluk hidup. “Kasihan pemilikmu. Nanti dia ikut sakit terus-terusan.”

Jakun Mark naik, kemudian turun. “Hyuck—“ Mark menahan jeritan kaget ketika Donghyuck malah duduk di pahanya dan memeluk kepalanya dengan lembut. Mark mendengar degupan jantung Donghyuck yang tenang. Wangi sabun menginvasi penciuman Mark. “Sssh,” bisik Donghyuck, suaranya lembut sekali, “Aku sedang menyembuhkanmu.”

Mark menjengit saat bibir Donghyuck mengecup kedua pipinya, kepalanya, dan kemudian memeluknya penuh kasih sekali lagi, sebelum menyenandungkan _As the Deer_ seperti radio rusak. Mark tidak mendeteksi adanya gairah seksual dari kecupan itu. Donghyuck… memang benar-benar ingin menyembuhkan Mark, apapun itu yang menyakiti Mark. Ketika Mark sadar, Donghyuck mendengkur.

Pria manis ini tertidur, setengah telanjang, di pangkuan Mark.

Mark menghela napas, memeluk pinggang Donghyuck sementara tangannya yang satu lagi menutupi wajahnya sendiri. Mark menenggelamkan wajahnya di pundak Donghyuck, dan menyesal karena wangi sabun itu akan menghantui malamnya kini. “ _Fucking hell_ ,” bisik Mark. “Kalau saja kau orang lain, mungkin aku kira kau baru saja menggodaku untuk tidur denganmu, tahu?”

Tidak ada tanggapan. Mark menggelengkan kepala dan terkekeh kecil. Merasa bodoh sendiri.


End file.
